The Fourth Wild Power
by SisterOfAnElvenWannabe
Summary: My name is Bree Tanner, I am a new born vampire and I can summon blue fire. I am the fourth and final Wild Power.We are the only chance for the world's survival. Please R&R. Rated T just in case.


**Disclaimer: I own neither Night World nor Twilight. **

"**One from the TWILIGHT to be one with the dark", I couldn't resist.**

'_One from the land of kings long forgotten; _

_One from the hearth which still holds the spark; _

_One from the Day World where two eyes are watching; _

_One from the twilight to be one with the dark.' _

"Lord Thierry!" The leader of Circle Daybreak turned to see a young woman with dark skin and eyes hurrying towards him, "Aradia, you had a vision?" the girl nodded,

"I know where to find the last Wild Power"

Bree POV

The huge vampire came towards me, he grabbed my arm and I heard a snap. I watched the venom that functioned as my blood now drip to the ground. Suddenly there was a flash and a ring of blue fire surrounded me cutting me off from the hooded vampires. I gaped at it silently. The cloaked ones backed away until they melted into the shadows.

The golden-eyed ones and the human girl stared at me.

"How'd you do that?" the big one asked.

"I-I don't know" I stammered, "That's never happened before"

"I believe I can shed some light on that" A young man stepped from the shadows, he had long blonde hair and brown eyes...and his scent...it was like nothing I'd ever smelled before, not human, not vampire.

"Who are you?" The golden-eyed leader asked the question I was thinking.

"My name is Thierry, Thierry Descoudres"

"_What_ are you?" The big vampire demanded.

Thierry looked at him, "That is actually what I am wondering about you"

The bronze-haired one, the mind reader stared hard at Thierry, "He's a vampire, but I think he's a different kind than we are"

Thierry's eyes met his, "It appears we have much to talk about"

Half an hour later, I found myself in the living room of the golden-eyed ones, the Cullens. The human girl had gone home.

"Will you explain who you are and why you are here?" Carlisle asked.

Thierry paused, maybe wondering how to begin, "My type of vampires does not know your type exist; we have a society called the Night World, it isn't just vampires it's also werewolves, shape-shifters and witches,"

"There are two kind of vampires, lamia, who are born that way, and those like me who were transformed into vampires, Telling humans about vampire sis against our laws, however I am the leader of a group called Circle Daybreak who want to bring harmony between humans and the Night World, there is a prophecy that predicts the end of the world, the Night World wishes to bring it about, Circle Daybreak is trying to stop them. The prophecy tells of four Wild Powers who are the only ones who can save the world We have found three of them" he looked at me, "this is part of the prophecy

'_Four to stand between the light and the shadow. _

_Four of blue fire, power in their blood. _

_Born in the year of the blind Maiden's vision; _

_Four less one and darkness triumphs.__**'**_"

A shiver ran through me, _four of blue fire, power in their blood..._

"You think I'm the fourth Wild Power" He nodded.

"I do"

"So...what happens now?"

"Well the other Wild Powers are at a Circle Daybreak sanctuary"

"I don't think it's a good idea for me to be around people, I can't control my blood lust yet"

"If I may make a suggestion, Bree could stay with us until the newborn phase passes and than if she likes she can go to your Circle Daybreak sanctuary to meet the others"

Thierry nodded,

"That is sensible, we have a Circle Daybreak agent posted here who can watch over you"

After plans had been finalized, Thierry left and Esme Cullen led me to a room upstairs,even though I didn't need to sleep, I _did _need to be alone and think.

**Thanks for reading! Please review. Who do you think the Circle Daybreak agent is? Hint: it's a Twilight character. Anyone who guesses correctly gets a whole batch of virtual cookies! :)**

**Also I need your opinons, should I have Seth imprint on Bree, or have Diego somehow not really be dead? Or someone else be with Bee?**


End file.
